Rewritten : Shadows In My Head
by KarumA-chan
Summary: a rewrite of my first fic. Shadows in my headYAOIRyouxBaku , beter then it sounds, plse R&RTo gain what you want, you have to become it... and to stay it you have to destroy all in your way
1. Useless

Rewritten : Shadows in my head

Chapter 1 : Useless

Writer : Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer : I don't own YuGiOh!

Original chapter title : The Nightmare

I'm sorry it took me a long tim to get back into the fan fiction world

I always thought it would be horrible to write the things that I had on my paper, I thought my stories were horrible

But now I am back and ready to get on with everything

But first things first, I am happy to inform you that I am going to replace the Shadows In My Head story with a better made one

I've been thinking about it a lot and I came to the conclusion that I had to be more deep... jada jada jada you will know what I mean

I have learned a lot in the time I was gone, hopefully this will become an even beter story then the original, I will keep the original up for those who like it, I also still need it for the chapters and text

* * *

The darkness went away when Bakura opened his eyes, he was greeted with a white light and a white ceiling, he narrowed his eyes and turned his head away...

Outside it was raining, the rain clattered against the window, it was then that Bakura knew where he was at... it was the hospital... I didn't know how long he had been out, he only knew that his body ached all over and what the source of this pain was, yet he hoped it was all a dream...

* * *

'Useless'

That word echoed in his head as he ran from the swimming darkness

'Useless'

He tripped and fell, face down in the mud, sliding a few yards further, when he tried to get up he felt the shadows taking over him, he couldn't help it, he was useless...

He had found himself lying on the floor, face up, he could feel liquid sliding down his face and body, his clothes were drenched and he was lying in something liquid, the bitter taste in his mouth made him want to die... though he could be on the edge of it right now...

It was then that he heard voices and running, he heard a door slam open, when he tried to look at the opening he could only narrow his eyes, the light was too bright and his vision blurry, he could see a black figure in the opening

"I found him! He is down here! Call an ambulance!"

these were the last words he could remember, after that all was black and once in a while he could hear a vague voice laughing, more of some one who was insane...

Useless, this word cut in his heart like the knifes in his skin, but it was the truth

it was always him who had to be saved, it was always him that needed help, he could never do anything right...

Maybe because they didn't trust him...

he took back those words... they didn't trust him, they never did, they were afraid that someday he would turn on them and kill them, though he would rather die himself then do anything like that, they didn't have to know it... it didn't matter to him if he was not trusted, he was useless already...

For a split second he would think of life without his other half...

By that thought he closed his eyes, and spoke to himself...

"Don't be stupid..."

* * *

Bakura found himself standing inside a castle, it seemed familiar, the castle was in an Egyptian style, the surrounding made him feel uncomfortable, it was dark but yet it made him feel at peace

Bakura walked down the corridor and stopped , his eyes widened in fear

The wall of the end of the hallway was covered with blood spatters, also a trail of blood was leading around the corner

Bakura made haste, ran to the other side but stopped dead in his tracks, before him lay Tristan, Joey and Tea , in a circle with the heads together in the middle, they were dead, blood streaming from multiple cute , stab wounds all over their chests

Bakura held his hand against his mouth, he couldn't stand this... it was to much, he felt like he had to puke

It was then that he heard a scream...

"YUUGI!"

the sound was coming from a hallway in the back of the room and Bakura ran as fast as he could, but he was to late...

Yuugi lay with his back against the wall, a small blood trail coming from his mouth, stab wounds all over

"No..."

Bakura muttered, he backed away, tears falling from his cheeks

"NO !"

there was only on person who could do such a thing...

his sadness turned into anger at the thought

"Where are you..."

he now stood in the middle of the room looking around him, searching for his other half

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

it was then that Yami Bakura walked out of the shadows, his shirt covered with blood

A.N. battle city outfit-

in his right hand he held a knife, smiling he licked it as he walked up to Ryou

"What have you done!"

"Do you think it was me who did this tragedy? I can assure you it wasn't me, it is what YOU are going to do..."

Bakura's eyes widened as he stepped back

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Yami Bakura still with the knife in his right hand, let his left hand take hold of Ryou's face, gentile he turned him around , not keeping an eye of him

Behind them was a mirror, and when Bakura looked inside it, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, in the mirror image he was the person covered with blood , he tried to move but found that his right hand was occupied, he looked down and saw a knife, what was he doing with a knife...

Yami Bakura let his hands slide across Bakura's cheeks, Bakura who had his back turned on him could only see what he was doing in the mirror, he was scarred, scarred to death, tears were dwelling and rolling down his cheeks, he was to scared to move

Yami Bakura closed on on his left side and whispered in his left ear

"Useless..."


	2. Friendless

Rewritten : Shadows in my head

Chapter 1 : Friendless

Writer : Asheron Karuma

Disclaimer : I don't own YuGiOh!

Original chapter title : Runaway

Alright I am at chapter 2 now, still nobody to review...

Damned though, but that wont stop me from rewriting this all

* * *

it was then that Bakura screamed, he reopened his eyes seeing that he was back in the hospital

he didn't like the idea of this dream becoming reality, of everything Bakura had done he still had nightmares, the things he dreamt were reality in a certain way and he wouldn't want to wait for this to become reality as well

thinking back of the images of his dead friends, he could hear his other half laughing in his head, he curled up, wrapped his arms around his legs and cried, what should he do...

he had nowhere to go, nobody wanted him, let alone could get to him, his family was in England and he was on the other side of the world, his family was afraid of him witch left him with one option, he had to get out quick...

" I hope he's awake. "

" Don't worry Yugi , Bakura is a strong guy he'll survive. "

Bakura's eyes widened in fear, they were coming

He quickly got out of bed graphed his coat, he checked the window, but he was to high up to jump, it would kill him, but he had to get out... and quick, his friends wouldn't believe it if he said he was to go for a night stroll in the rain, though he wasn't sure what would happen if he would meet up to him, would he kill them...

Would they even believe what he just dreamed about...

he didn't want to find out and his only chance was the door exit, he quickly ran out of the door, taking a left turn, he closed his eyes and kept running, the voices of his friends were right behind him...

Because he couldn't see, he missed sight of a nurse pushing a cart with medical equipment right in front of him

He crashed right into the cart witch fell over and Bakura flew with it, landing hard on the glass shards of bottles that were on the cart...

Yuugi and the others quickly ran up to him...

"Bakura what do you think you are doing?" Joey said while helping him up.

Bakura looked at his arm and saw he had been cut by something , it was bleeding.

"You should be resting" Yuugi said.

"Come on well bring you back to your bed"

Bakura looked at the floor when he saw the surgery knifes lying there he started to panic. He hit Joey in the face and picked up one of the knifes.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted to the others.

Bakura what are you doing ! ; Yuugi said.

it was then that Bakura remembered the knife from the dream, he quickly dropped it, holding his head in his hands

"What AM I doing, what's happening to me..."

the others didn't know what was going on, let alone they didn't know what to do...

Bakura stood up and took off with a sprint, he pushed some nurses out of his way as he went

* * *

Bakura ran, where he ran to he didn't care, how long he was already running he didn't know...

He was soaked, his body was hurting all over, but he didn't want to care about it

He stopped catching his breath for the moment

Yet he didn't know his friends had followed him all the way through the rain, he could hear them running up from behind, he looked over his shoulders, the glance in his eyes were gone...

Only fear remained

"There he is!"

"Bakura wait!"

he was waiting, he had to catch his breath, he wasn't a runner himself like some of the others...

he was even useless in that sector

"Bakura tell us what's wrong!" Tea was yelling out to him, almost crying...

"We want to help, please tell us!"

Bakura closed his eyes, his head was shaking in a no way sense...

"No...I...I.. cant"

after that was silence, nobody said a word, Yuugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea didn't know what to say...

only the rain made a sound, a crying sound of sadness, Tea was crying now, she was worried to death, starring at Bakura's arm, the wound was bleeding a lot, it took her all her courage to ask something to him

"Please...please come aback to the hospital... you're bleeding"

Bakura had his back turned on the rest, nobody knew what he was thinking nor what he was feeling...

In an angered thone he answered

"NO! Just leave me alone!"

he took off again, leaving the others behind in shock

"We have to follow him" Tea said while whipping away her tears

" God knows what hell do. "

" You're right we must follow him " ; Yuugi replied.

and the 4 ran after him


	3. Moonless

Shadows In My Head.

Chapter 3 : Moonless

Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.

Disclaimer : don't own

A.H. : attack of the catalogues!

Ok this might sound stupid, but surely you have noticed that I haven't been updating at all XD

Sorry all of you! (witch is 1 person, since I got 1 reader… FINALLY! THANK YOU!)

Yes the story is weird but it will get weirder and weirder, lol

Ok the reason... well ife been caught up with work and school

Last week was my final school week and the final week for exams, and I am now going to my senior year, hooray!

Also this week I had my whole living room full with catalogues of some big catalogue company, since its my job to bring them around... so it took me a long time to finish it up

Though id like to see the pay check on this one ching ching XD

* * *

Rain was dripping against the walls of the dark empty streets, several vehicles were driving along it making the water of the rain splash up on the sidewalks, it was still raining and getting dark, the sky was now dark grey with here and there places of black

In one of the alleyway a figure was sitting against the wet walls, it didn't care this person wetter or not he was soaked, the person looked at his arm, a mixture of rain and blood soaked through his clothing, also a small trail of blood dripped from his arm to his hand...

The person ripped the sleeve of his right arm, tied it around the wound on his lower arm

Clenching his teeth when tightening the cloth piece, as he did he looked on his right side, deeper into the dark alleyway...

A sound was coming from it, laughter, insane laughter and the darkness started to creep up to him, footsteps were heard and a small sound of splashing water created by the footsteps that stepped through it

The person closed his eyes, tightening them shut

And started to whimper to himself

" this isn't real...this isn't real... this can't be happening ... "

then the person opened his sparkles empty eyes

the alleyway was empty, all there was in the back was a trashcan filled with garbage and some empty boxes witch were now all wet...

slowly the person got up with the help of his left hand, leaning against the wall he slowly tried to get out of that alleyway

* * *

in another section a group of 4 tried to find their friend, but with no luck at all 

they stopped running for a moment, coming together to discuss another tactic, they had to split up

Yuugi : " Joey you take the left , Tristan you right , Tea you wait here in case he comes back and ill take the north. We meet here in 2 hours. "

Everyone nodded , except for Joey that is

He looked at his smaller friend with fear and worry in his eyes

" What if we find him , Yug ? "

" We must try and get him back , in any way possible " was the answer

* * *

Bakura was slowly walking towards a park, the sky was clearing up and it slowly stopped raining, revealing a bright black sky with stars 

Bakura walked on the cold wet grass, slowly sat down and laid on his back, starring at the beautiful sky above him, he had missed it in these past months

His breathing slowed down as he started to think

' The stars... '

' They aren't lonely for one bit , there are so many of them. This always relaxes me , the stars seem so free and so far away ... away from all the misery and the pain on this world , I wish I could be a star , that I could be free... '

He stretched out his left arm, as if he was trying to grap the stars above him, reaching out for the impossible

But at the sound of laughter he quickly retreated his arm again and sat up looking at his right

On his right was a tree, a big tree but it didn't matter what the tree looked like to Bakura, his other half was standing at its side

" You... " ; Bakura said with a small piece of panic yet anger in his voice.

" Yes , it is me... " ; he answered with a dark smile. " I don't know where you're going but I won't let you mess up my plans."

" You are going back even if I need to drag you back there. "

slowly Bakura stood up, his eyes now widened

" What plans! "

" Plans that aren't you're business ! "

" Or do you want to be in a coma again , if you don't I suggest you shut up ! "

Yami Bakura turned around and walked behind the tree out of Ryou's sight,

" Wait!"

Ryou tried to run after him but at the other side of the tree there was nothing

" BAKURA! "

Ryou turned around at the call of his name, only to find Yami running up to him

Ooh yes he knew about Yuugi's other half, since he had one himself it wouldn't be crazy to think that Yuugi had one too, also his other self had told him about Yami, he propally knew more about Yami then he even id himself

Ryou spun around and tried to run for it, but because of the blood loss he was dizzy, when he tried to move he was tackled by Yami and both rolled down the hill in the mud

" Let me go! "

" TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD ! "

Ryou struggled to get lose, Yami had his arms wrapped around his waist, the mud was splashing up with every attempt Ryou tried, but he couldn't move anymore after a while, he was tired and dizzy

At a certain point Ryou didn't try anymore, he started to cry though much to Yami's surprise,

In Yami's eyes something really bad must have happened to Bakura to get him to be scared that much

Yami still didn't let go, the two of them lay there for a moment in silence until Ryou spoke again

" Because... I... I do not wish to kill you!"

Ryou turned around facing Yami, who looked back into the desperate crying eyes of his friend, who looked into the his surprised eyes

Ryou then burst into tears and buried himself into Yami's chest, who blushed at this and slowly sat up...

" What if... I try to kill you..."

" I don't know Bakura, but I am sure you wont... "

the two got up and sat don on the nearest bench, Ryou still crying though

Yami now confused and more

" Bakura, please tell me what made you think you will kill me..."

it was then that they started to talk

* * *

A.N. 

ok for all hard core yu gi oh fans, and Bakura fans, it is practically impossible for Yami Bakura to come out in spirit form like Yami can...

it was said in the manga an I think also in the series...

but it doesn't matter, because here he just can! And if a hear any1 complaining I want you all to complain to almost very Bakura fic or Yugioh fic that has Bakura in it!

Bhuhahahaha !


End file.
